Chapter 8: Dead things affecting the living
With the Kokiri, the Gorons and the Zoras now rescued by Link, there are 2 sages left to awaken and will come from very unusual sources. Plus, Link must rely on the capability of going back and forth 7 years in order to find them. Kakariko Village (Young Link) *1. Return to the Temple of Time and place the Master Sword back on the Pedistal and proceed to Kakariko Village. Enter the Windmill and play the Song of Storms in front of the Organ Grinder to make the Windmill run fast and drain the water from the well. *2. As you exit the Windmill, proceed to the well and climb down to the bottom. Kakariko Well You can go with this mini dungeon in several ways. You can explore this dungeon until you obtain the Lens of Truth and leave or you can explore long after you obtain the Lens of Truth. Pay attention to the blue and red boxes on the map, they reveal hidden platforms and holes that are *only* seen by the Lens of Truth. *1. Enter the small entryway that'll lead you to a corridor, defeat the Big Skulltula that blocks your way and head to the wall which hides a small doorway. You'll find the well still has water surrounding it. head noth to a figurehead that's flooding the well. *2. Once you reach the figurehead, play Zelda's Lullaby to drain the well of the rest of the water. *3. Be careful when you explore the well. There are hidden holes in the floor that'll take you to a room in the southeast portion of the map. Of course, you can find the Map in this area. In order to get back up to the upper levels of the well, you need to collect the 5 silver rupees. While doing this, be careful of the green poison which will drain your health. *4. Head to the western part of the well, and into a room with 6 tombs, head to the center and use Din's Fire to light the 6 black torches and open the tombs, the one on the northwest part of the room contains a key which you need to enter the room to the Southeast part of the well. Head back to the southern part of the well next to the hidden doorway and drop to the previously flooded small area and enter the small entryway. once on the other side, defeat the Big Skulltula and climb up the nearby ledge and enter the door. * 5. In this room, you'll face a mini-boss: Dead Hand. Now, at first it'll be the hands coming up from the floor. But getting caught by the hands is the only way to get the actual monster to appear. Press the B button rapidly to break free of the hand(s) that hold you. The actual monster bites you, but it needs to be close in order to do so and it's quite slow, because you're Young Link, you'll have the Kokiri Sword. Use the magical whirling blade technique to do the most damage to Dead Hand. One it takes enough hits it'll move away and burrow into the ground once again. Let yourself get caught by the hands for the monster to appear again, and continue to use the magical whirling blade technique until Dead Hand is defeated. His defeat will reward you the Lens of Truth. Note: Once you have the Lens of Truth, you can complete the rest of the dungeon or leave. The decision is up to you. If you choose to leave the well, return to the Temple of Time and draw the Master Sword. Kakariko Village (Adult Link) * 4. Once you return to Kakariko Village as an adult, you'll see that most of the village is on fire, and Shiek wanting revenge on a monster that destroyed the village will be attacked by a seeimingly invisible force, then as Link also tries to attack, he also is defeated. After that, Shiek will tell Link that the monster had attacked the village, and Impa (one of the sages) sealed the monster inside the well. but as Link drained the water from the well while he was a kid, allowed the monster to feed off Ganondorf's powers and eventually break Impa's seal. Shiek will also tell Link that Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to defeat the escapee monster and restore the seal. But she needs help from Link. Shiek will also teach Link the Nocturne of Shadow to get into the Temple. Play the Nocturne of Shadow to transport yourself to the back end of the cemetary then head down the stairs and onto a small platform. Use Din's Fire to light all of the black torches and open the way to the Shadow Temple. Chapter 8: Dead things affecting the living (page 2)